A wide range of portable electronic devices are becoming a part of the modern daily life for most people, such as mobile phones, PDA, MP4, GPS, and so on. As most of the electronic devices are not standard options to the majority of the vehicles, the driver usually needs an additional holder to hold the electronic devices in place so that the use of these electronic devices will not interfere with the driving. However, as these electronic devices come in different sizes and shapes, a conventional holder may not be able to accommodate the different designs easily. For the user, the ideal holding apparatus should be small in size, and yet with a wide clapping range so as to hold electronic devices of various sizes as well as accommodate future electronic products.
Conventional holders available in the market use a structure of two clapping arms on both sides to clap an electronic device. In this structure, one or two moveable clappers are installed in the holding seat. The clappers can move towards or away from each other for holding or releasing the electronic device. With this structure, the clapping range is restricted; for example, if the clapping position is not centered for the devices with long shape, the center of mass may be easily shifted, and the device slides off the clapping. Therefore, larger devices, such as audiovisual players, cannot be easily held. The holding apparatus of the present invention uses at least three clapping points to hold the device so that the center of mass of the device can be easily maintained in the accommodation area, and the holding apparatus can provide a firmer holding.